Boyfriends
Boyfriends will give your It Girl clothing, extra confidence, and extra energy. You can find potential boyfriends on the street or at parties. Boyfriends require you to have 4 clique members before they will date you. Related Quests *Get a boyfriend 'The Specifics:' One can get a boyfriend in 3 ways: on the street, at a party and via clique requests (can be sent from the Dating Dating Diary Logo.jpg DD.jpg Friend Boyfriend Requests.jpg Diary). When one accesses the Dating Diary, it is possible to find all sorts of guys one can possibly think of. If you date 5 boyfriends in one category, you will get an outfit. If you are dating to collect outfits only and not the clothes items, the minimum time to date a man is 4 hours for him to count in the Dating Diary. Otherwise, the man will not be counted in your quest for the new outfit. One outfit equals dating five boyfriends. To get a specific boyfriend, you will often need to send out requests to your friends/clique members. For five boyfriends, from lowest to highest in terms of requests, one player will need to send 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 invites subsequently. This totals 30 requests per 1 outfit. When you get a boyfriend, he will give you energy and confidence items up to twice a day (if you login in the morning and evening, for example). The Boyfriend Gifts is a different story. These are anything but confidence and energy boosters. They can be clothes items, leggins, and various accessories.To get them, you have to kiss you boyfriend. One kiss equals around 1 point in the gift progress bar. After 5 kisses, you will get a new boyfriend gift. Dating a boyfriend does not impact the Gift Progress. Only the kisses do. In general, you can kiss your boyfriend every 8 hours. It used to be 4 hours, and still is for some rare boyfriends, but the timing has changed. Keeping Your Boyfriend Happy One can keep a boyfriend happy in several ways: *'Kissing '(can be done every 8 hours (4 hours is for Romantic boyfriends and will get you gifts sooner) ; worth +2 happiness) *'Dating' (Some for Facebook Cash and some for It Girl cash; can be done around every 10-24 hours; various happiness levels available) *'Giving Gifts' (For Facebook Credits Only) (Good for Material boyfriends if you absolutely have to give them a gift) *'Introducing Him to You clique Friends' (around +2 happiness for 1 successul introduction. Use especially for Social boyfriends. Introduce him to as many of your friends as possible, and his happiness will stay full) *'Your Boyfriend Asking to be Introduced to a Particular Friend' (Is worth +20 happiness) List of Boyfriend Occupations *Alpaca Shearer *Beat Poet *Card Counter *Code Hacker *Full-Time Blogger *Hair Stylist *Kickboxer *Male Nurse *Marathon Runner *Marine *News Anchor *Pastry Chef *Philanthropist *Policeman *Potato Chip Inspector *Shoplifter *Starving Artist *Sous-Chef *Trailer Park Manager *Vending Machine Owner *Violinist *Wax Figure Maker *Elvis Impersonator List of Boyfriend Titles *A Good Match *A Nice Guy, But... *Hottie *Mr. Big-Shot! *Mr. Popular *Mr. Right Now *Mr. Vice Guy *Hunky *Keeper *Sauve *Stud *Your Type *Heartbreaker! *Out of Your League! Gifts per Each Boyfriend: ' new-nnn.jpg Superhero Boyfriend.jpg bfgft5.png bfgift1235566656451231.png b f56787657.jpg bf1324532.jpg BF8475720.jpg ' To View All Boyfriends & Corresponding Gifts, go to Complete List Of All Boyfriends & Their Gifts Per Each Category:Boyfriends Category:It Girl Category:Facebook game